


Doña Lucrezia

by Garance



Series: RandomShot [8]
Category: Lucrèce Borgia | Lucrezia Borgia - Hugo
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Food Poisoning, Gubetta doesn't give a single fuck, Must have read the book by Hugo, not the show
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Tout le monde était vraiment mort autour de lui ?





	Doña Lucrezia

**Author's Note:**

> Je sais pas.

Doña Lucrezia

  
Bon. Les cinq jeunes hommes qui avaient humiliés sa maîtresse à Venise étaient morts empoisonnés et dans leur cercueil, entourés de moines au combien étrange. Il était temps qu'il retrouve Doña Lucrezia avant d'être renvoyé, Gubetta passa les portes, pour tomber sur deux cadavres au milieu de la pièce. Le premier était l'amant/protégé/il ne saurait jamais, de sa maîtresse qui avait aussi fini empoisonné, et le second celui de Lucrèce Borgia. Oh. Visiblement poignardée par le couteau du jeune soldat. Gubetta souffla une rapide seconde avant de se diriger vers la table du palais de la Negroni pour récupérer une bouteille de vin, il n'avait pas bu de la soirée en dépit de la fête, il allait donc le faire pour les morts autour de lui. Gubetta devait vite retrouver un maître avant de finir comme eux.

  
Fin


End file.
